La tua cantante
by Kiimii
Summary: Bella hat einen tödlichen Unfall. Sie wacht als Unsterbliche wieder auf, doch liebt sie Edward auch?   Spielt vor Twilight. Bella ist auf dem Weg nach Forks zu Charlie , hat aber das falsche Flugzeugticket.


_**La tua cantante**_

**Edwards Sicht**

Wir lebten jetzt schon ein paar Jahre auf Esmes Insel und es war Erholung pur. Wir mussten uns nicht verstecken und konnten am Strand liegen ohne , dass irgendjemand uns sah und konnten uns benehmen wie Vampire sich nun mal benahmen.

Wir mussten nicht mehr zur Schule , was auch mal schön war nach so langer Zeit und Carlisle arbeitete auch nicht mehr im Krankenhaus weswegen Esme endlich mal etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte.

Durch Alices Vorraussagen hatten wir bei Glückspielen immer den sicheren Gewinn , so dass wir uns nicht einmal darum Sorgen machen mussten.

Es gab nur ein Problem, was sollte ich mit meiner Zeit anfangen? Die Ewigkeit kann ziemlich langweilig sein. Natürlich habe ich meine Hobbys so wie jeder andere, ich lese gerne und komponiere gerne Lieder auf dem Flügel aber , das kann ich nicht den ganzen Tag machen.

Die anderen haben immer jemanden um sich, ihre Gefährten.

Alice ist immer bei Jasper , Rosalie immer bei Emmett und Carlisle immer bei Esme.

Natürlich machen wir auch oft etwas zusammen aber da fühle ich mich immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

Ich hatte die Hoffnung mittlerweile aufgegeben irgendwann doch noch eine Gefährtin zu finden, immerhin lebe ich schon ziemlich lange, hätte ich da nicht jemanden finden müssen?

Entweder bin ich blind, oder Liebesunfähig. Esme Macht sich auch Sorgen um mich, was ich natürlich nicht will. Sie ist der Meinung, dass ich vielleicht zu Jung war als Carlisle mich biss aber das hat sie natürlich nie ausgesprochen.

Wir saßen schon die ganze Zeit im Wohnzimmer und warteten bis Alice herunter kam. Sie war die letzten Tage so aufgeregt gewesen und hatte uns aber nie gesagt warum. Nun hatte sie eine Familienkonferenz einberufen.

Die hyperaktive Elfe tänzelte mit dem Lächeln , dass sie schon die letzten paar Tage im Gesicht hatte zu uns. Als sie mich ansah wurde ihr Lächeln noch größer. Ich versuchte etwas in ihren Gedanken zu hören aber sie blockte mich ab.

"**Ich muss euch etwas Miteilen. Es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Neuigkeit. Die schlechte ist, dass wir wieder umziehen müssen, da unsere Insel bald von Polizisten überlagert wird. "**

Esme sah sich entsetzt um.

"**Wieso Polizisten?""Weil hier ein Flugzeug abstürzen wird. "**

"**Und was ist die gute Nachricht?"**

"**Unter den Passagieren wird Edwards Gefährtin sein."**

Alle Blicke flogen zu mir. Niemand konnte es so richtig fassen.

"**Alice wenn du wusstest , dass das Flugzeug abstürzen würde, wieso hast du uns dann nicht schon früher etwas gesagt?"**

"**Ihr hättet versucht den Absturz zu verhindern und Edward hätte seine Gefährtin nicht bekommen. Ich hätte sie auch so irgendwie herlocken können aber ich habe erst ein genaues Bild von ihr gesehen als das Flugzeug schon abgehoben war. Apropos Edward, du hast einen guten Geschmack. "**

Ich vergrub meine Hände in meinen Haaren und zog an einigen Stellen.

"**Alice das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Du verkuppelst mich und ein Mädchen , das ich gar nicht kenne und setzt dafür unendlich viele Leben aufs Spiel. "**

"**Glaub mir die erste Vision hatte ich erst ein Tag bevor das Flugzeug gestartet ist und wir hätten es sowieso nicht mehr pünktlich dorthin geschafft. Wenn wir angerufen hätten und sie darauf hingewiesen hätten , dass das Flugzeug abstürzen würde ,hätten sie uns nicht geklaubt und hätten es trotzdem starten lassen. Und später hätten sie dann versucht raus zu finden woher wir es wussten. Wir konnten nichts tun."**

"**Ok, Alice wann stürzt das Flugzeug ab?"**

In dem Moment hörte ich die ersten Gedanken und die ersten Schreie , die immer lauter zu werden schienen. Ein Triebwerk funktionierte noch, das andere stand in Flammen.

Wir rannten sofort raus aus dem Haus und sahen noch wie das Flugzeug ein paar Meter vor der Insel im Wasser aufschlug.

"**Edward du musst dich beeilen. Das Flugzeug geht in ein paar Sekunden in Flammen auf und dann ist es zu spät. Sie ist deine "La tua cantante " du wirst sie sofort erkennen wenn du es riechst. Sie müsste dahinten sitzen."**

Sie zeigte auf einen kleinen Teil des Flugzeuges in der Nähe des brennenden Triebwerks, wo nun ein riesiges Loch klaffte.

Ich sah Menschen die überall herum geschleudert worden waren, viele waren schon tot und manche hatten nur noch einen ganz schwachen Herzschlag.

Vorne blinkte noch das Anschnallsymbol.

Im Hintergrund hörte ich wie das Knistern des Feuers lauter wurde.

Und dann sah ich sie. Ein Mädchen , dass aussah als würde es aus dem Flugzeug fallen, wenn es nicht angeschnallt wäre. Ich wusste sofort , dass sie es war als ich ihr Blut roch. Es war für mich als würde ich das erste Mal in meinem Vampirdasein Blut riechen und es kostete mich alle Überwindung sie nicht anzufallen.

Ich eilte zu dem Mädchen und hielt sie fest als ich den Sicherheitsgurt zerriss. Sie fiel in meine Richtung kam aber nicht weit. Jetzt erst sah ich wo der Blutgeruch her kam. Es wäre viel zu viel gewesen für eine kleine Platzwunde , wie sie sie nun am Kopf hatte. Nein das Blut strömte aus dem Bauch , wo ein Metallrohr herausragte.

Wo es herkam wusste ich nicht. Es sah so aus wie in den Horrorfilmen in denen die Menschen versuchten die Vampire mit Holzstücken zu pfählen.

Ganz sachte hob ich das Mädchen hoch und versuchte dabei jede Erschütterung zu verhindern und sie so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.

Ich hielt ihren Oberkörper aufrecht und ihre Beine leicht angewinkelt und lief so wieder zum Strand. Kaum war ich aus dem Wasser explodierte das Flugzeug hinter mir.

Als die anderen uns sahen liefen sie sofort wieder ins Haus. Esme fegte alle Sachen vom Tisch und Carlisle holte seine Arzttasche, die er von Krankenhaus zu Krankenhaus mitnahm.

Ich legte sie behutsam ab. Er überprüfte erst einmal ihren Puls und Atmung, dann wies er Esme an einen nassen Lappen zu nehmen und das Blut zu entfernen, damit er erkennen konnte , wo die Wunden waren. Sein Blick flog zu der Wunde am Bauch aus der immer noch das Blut floss.

"**Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich weiß nicht ob sie es noch eine Minute länger schafft. Traust du es dir zu sie zu beißen oder soll ich sie verwandeln?"**

Ich wollte dieses Leben niemandem antun aber als ich in das Gesicht sah , dass trotz des vielen Blut , und der Schmerzen immer noch aussah wie das eines Engels wurde mir ganz warm und ich wusste das Alice recht hatte. Sie war meine Gefährtin. All der Schmerz aus der Vergangenheit, die Trauer um mein verlorenes Menschliches Leben , alles was passiert war hatte einen guten Grund. Dieser Engel. Ich sah sie zum ersten Mal, wusste nicht wie sie hieß und was sie mochte und doch konnte ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen ohne sie zu leben , als wäre sie der Sauerstoff für meine Lungen.

Wenn ich nicht verwandelt worden wäre , hätte ich sie niemals kennen gelernt, dafür musste ich Carlisle noch danken.

Ich wusste , dass die Chance bestand, dass sie mich hassen würde, sowie ich Carlisle am Anfang gehasst hatte für das was er mir angetan hatte aber ohne diese Möglichkeit weiterhin zu beachten beugte ich mich runter und biss sie in ihren Hals.

Sofort hörte ich , wie ihr Herz kurz aussetzte und dann den Marathonlauf noch schneller vollzog.

Einen Moment lang war ich berauscht von dem Geschmack ihres Blutes und verlor mich fast darin.

In diesem Moment gab es niemanden um uns. Keine Geräusche. Es war niemand anwesend.

Ich wusste, dass das Mädchen schon viel zu viel Blut verloren hatte und zwang mich daran das Bild von Blumen aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben und mir stattdessen wieder ihr Gesicht vorzustellen.

Und da hatte ich die Kraft aufzuhören, und lies von ihr ab.

Schon ein paar Sekunden später war von der Bisswunde nichts mehr zu sehen und das Mädchen fing an zu keuchen.

Emmett und Jasper hielten das Mädchen fest, damit sie sich nicht wehtun konnte.

Ich bewunderte Jaspers Kontrolle, er war der Jüngste von uns aber er kam damit sehr gut klar.

Carlisle hatte sich um die Wunde an ihrem Kopf gekümmert und sah jetzt wieder zu dem Stück Metall.

Er fing an es langsam raus zuziehen, was wahrscheinlich qualvoller war, als es schnell raus zuziehen aber er wollte , dass das Gift die Wunde so schnell wie möglich schloss damit der Blutverlust aufhörte, denn das restliche Blut brauchte sie für die Verwandlung.

Dann war das Rohr draußen und die Wunde schloss sich. Das Mädchen fing noch stärker an sich zu wehren und fing an zu wimmern und zu stöhnen.

Esme , Rosalie und Alice übernahmen den Engel machten sie sauber und zogen ihr frische Kleider an.

Diese Zeit nutzte ich um schnell noch einmal Jagen zu gehen denn das Blut , dass ich überall im Haus roch vernebelte meinen Verstand. Ich wollte nur das nötigste nehmen und dann so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zum Haus gehen um meinem Engel beizustehen. Es war seltsam ich hatte vorher nie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt und nun nenne ich ein Mädchen , dass ich vor einer viertel Stunde zum ersten mal gesehen habe einen Engel. Meinen Engel.

Ich jagte mehr Tiere als gewöhnlich und merkte, dass ich wohl doch mehr von dem Duft angetan war als ich gedacht hatte. Ich füllte noch Blut in eine Flasche , die ich aus dem Kühlschrank mitgenommen hatte. Man konnte Leuten , die sich verwandelten Blut zuführen denn ihr Organismus ist dann soweit entwickelt, dass es ihnen Kraft gibt um die Verwandlung zu vollenden. Das ist praktisch wenn jemanden so viel Blut verloren hat aber auch sehr schwer da man es mit Nadeln nicht machen kann wegen der festen Haut und es schwer ist die Person zum trinken zu bringen da sie sich ja wegen dem Schmerz wehren und der Geschmack von Blut am Anfang eine Art Würgereflex auslöst, besonders während der Verwandlung, da der Körper ja noch teilweise auf Mensch abgestimmt ist und die ja kein Blut trinken.

Von dem Flugzeug war nichts mehr zu sehen. Meine Familie hatte es in Einzelteile zerlegt als ich das Mädchen gerettet hatte , so dass nur ein kleiner Teil zu brennen anfing. Nun lag alles unter Wasser.

Ich hörte schon von weitem ihre Schreie und es tat mir weh der Grund für ihre Schmerzensschreie zu sein.

Die Verwüstung ihm Haus war Verschwunden, es sah wieder alles so aus wie noch vor ein paar Tagen .

Esme nahm mir die Flasche Blut aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch, sonst war niemand im Raum.

Die Schreie kamen von oben, so wie es sich anhörte war sie in meinem Zimmer. Aber das machte mir nichts aus , sie konnte alles von mir haben was sie wollte.

Nun lief ich auch nach oben. Alice und Rosalie hatten die Aufgabe bekommen nach einem neuen Wohnort zu suchen, denn wenn die Polizei hier auftauchen würde und ein schreiendes Mädchen bei uns finden würde hätten wir ein Problem. Nur ihre Aufgabe war nicht ganz so leicht. Dieses mal mussten mehrere Kriterien stimmen.

Das Haus musste im Wald liegen, was es bei uns sowieso immer tat. Es durfte sich kein Mensch dorthin verirren. Es durfte nicht sonnig sein und am besten eine kleinere Stadt, falls sie entwischen sollte, konnten nicht so viele sterben. Es musste ein Ort sein , der nicht weit weg von hier ist , denn es ist schwer ein Mädchen mit sich herum zu tragen das um sich schlägt und sich die Seele herausschreit. Und das Haus müsste einen dieser Keller haben, die aus dem besonderen Stahl sind, die uns Vampire in Schach halten konnten. Ein paar Vampire hatten ihn extra zu solchen Zwecken entwickelt.

Emmett und Jasper versuchten etwas von diesem Metall aufzutreiben, damit man das Mädchen transportieren konnte.

Und Carlisle stand neben dem Bett und beäugte das Mädchen. Und zum ersten Mal sah ich das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Schönheit.

Sie war schon von Natur aus sehr blass. Ihre Gesichtszüge weich und stimmig. Ihre Augenbrauen waren leicht geschwungen. Lange schwarze Wimpern umrahmten ihre Augen und bildeten einen klaren Kontrast.

Ihre Nase war zierlich und ihr Mund war voll und lud zum küssen ein.

Lange Braune Haare vielen in sanften Wellen bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens.

Der lange weiße Hals ging über in einen zierlichen aber gut geformten Körper mit den perfekten Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen.

Sie krallte sich mit den Fingernägeln in die Bettdecke.

Sie schien sich etwas an die Schmerzen zu gewöhnen , denn sie wandte sich nicht mehr so viel wie noch vor einer halben Stunde.

Als ich einen Blick auf mir Spürte sah ich auf und direkt in Carlisles Gesicht.

"**Sie ist es wirklich."**

Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung denn in seinen Gedanken sah ich wie ich das Mädchen beobachtete. Ich lächelte und nickte .

Nach langer Zeit hatte das Mädchen aufgehört zu schreien und war in eine Art Ohnmacht gefallen. Seit dem wachte sie immer mal wieder kurz auf und schrie , schlief dann aber wieder ein.

Mittlerweile wurde schon über den Flugzeugabsturz berichtet und es wurde eine Liste der Passagiere veröffentlich.

Ich schrieb jeden weiblichen Namen heraus und überlegte welcher Name zu ihr passen würde.

Schließlich wurde dann auch noch die Platzliste veröffentlicht und zu jedem Name ein Foto. Sie hieß Isabella Marie Swan , was ein sehr passender Name für sie war.

Es hatte schon ein neuer Tag begonnen und sie hatte die hälfte hinter sich als wir uns nur mit gefälschten Ausweisen, Kleidung für zwei Tage und Geld auf den Weg machten. Wir hatten uns entschlossen nach Denali zu gehen, denn wenn es Probleme mit Isabella geben würde, könnten die Denalis uns helfen.

Wir fuhren mit dem Boot bis nach Brasilien.

Carlisle hatte ein Privatflugzeug auf einem Privatlandeplatz eines alten Vampirfreundes gebucht.

Emmett und Jasper hatten Isabella mit dem Metall geknebelt und trugen sie über ihre Schultern. Aber sie hatten Glück denn sie hatte in dieser Zeit eine ihrer Schlafphasen.

Carlisles Freund hatte natürlich gewusst , was los war und lachte über unsere Situation.

Der Rest des Weges war leichter. Wir flogen bis nach Denali , in dieser Zeit hatte der Engel sich die ganze Zeit von der einen auf die andere Seite geworfen und hatte geschluchzt, aber ohne Tränen.

Die Denalis hatten wir natürlich angerufen, und sie wollten uns in dem Haus neben an einquartieren, wo wir schon früher einmal nebeneinander gelebt hatten.

Eleazar und Kate kamen uns mit Autos abholen. Kate, die genauso Emotional wie Esme war fing bei Isabellas Anblick fast an zu weinen.

Schließlich waren wir in unserem neuen Heim angekommen und Isabella hatte auch den zweiten Tag hinter sich gebracht. Es brach mir das Herz sie so zu sehen.

Als der dritte Tag dann endlich vorbei war, war ich überglücklich. Die Schmerzen führten sie zur Spitze und sie hätte wahrscheinlich alles klein geschlagen wenn Jasper und Emmett sie nicht gehalten hätten, womit sie sichtlich Probleme hatten.

Auch die Denalis waren anwesend gewesen , falls etwas passieren sollte wenn mein Engel aufwacht.

Dann war es soweit. Ihr Herz tat den letzten Schlag.


End file.
